Cackle's Academy visits Hogwarts
by buffy2213
Summary: Cackle's Academy visits Hogwarts where anything could happen. Takes place in their third year, Mildred's and Harry's. (Sorry for the bad summary, this is my first fanfiction) Please read and review. ON HIATUS
1. Cackle's Academy Announcement

Cackle's Academy visits Hogwarts

Chapter 1

Mildred and her friends began to gather into the great hall along with their other classmates. No one knew why but Miss Cackle and Miss Hardbroom requested everyone's presence there for some big announcement.

"Good afternoon, girls," said Miss Cackle

"Good afternoon, Miss Cackle," the students replied

"Now this afternoon I have some very exciting news. I have received a letter from an old friend of mine who is headmaster at a highly prestigious magic school. He has invited us all to stay at his school for an entire term to get a chance to experience a different kind of magic"

Everyone started whispering, questioning what Miss Cackle meant by different kind of magic.

"QUIET!" yelled Miss Hardbroom across the room and everyone immediately became quiet and Miss Cackle continued.

"I know what you're all thinking. And to put it simply the magic their school teaches and uses is a lot different to the ones we do. Because you see, they use wands and we don't but their chants use a lot less words than we do. And that's basically it. The school we will be visiting is called Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and by the sounds of it I'm sure you've all figured out it is in fact a coed school."

Mildred sighed as she remembered the last time they had spoken of a coed magic school. It was only just last week that she and her friends had visited Camelot College, an all wizard school. They were more than happy to see their old friend Charlie, the caretaker's nephew whom they've befriended when he came to visit. But while they were there; Miss Cackle and Camelot College's headmaster Egbert Hellibore, or as they liked to call him Helliboring, made plans to merge Cackles Academy and Camelot College into a coed school. Miss Hardbroom was against the idea as were Mildred and her friends and they were able to put together a scheme to make sure that it didn't happen and it worked.

Mildred looked over to Miss Hardbroom who didn't look very pleased. She obviously didn't like the idea of witches and wizards learning together so she obviously wasn't looking forward to this visit.

"Now girls," Miss Cackle continued, "we leave tomorrow so have your bags packed and ready to go tonight and get a good night sleep for tomorrow's trip. We'll be flying there on our broomsticks as usual. Off you go then."

"Isn't this exciting?" Mildred's best friend Maud said as they exited the Great Hall

"Yes it is." said Enid, Mildred's other best friend, "I can't wait. What about you, Millie?"

"Oh yeah, I guess it is exciting" Millie said sourly

"What's wrong Millie?" asked Maud

"It's just that….I know I'm going to make a fool out of myself, just like I always do. I'm bund to do something wrong"

"I figured you'd be used to it by now Hubble Bubble" said a snide voice right behind them. The girls turned to see that it was Ethel Hallow, their school rival, who had said it.

"Oh come off it, Ethel" said Maud

"Doesn't matter if you make a fool out of yourself Mildred," continued Ethel, ignoring what Maud had just said, "Because I'm pretty sure word has gotten out already that you're the worst witch in the entire school and if you do make a fool out of yourself at Hogwarts then everyone will know that you're Mildred Hubble, the worst witch ever."

"Shut up, Ethel" said Enid

Ethel gave one last smirk before walking off

"Oh, don't listen to her, Millie. I don't know if you've noticed but you haven't made any silly mistake so far this year. In fact, I think you've quite improved since your last 2 years here" said Maud

"Yeah, Maud's right, Millie. You're handling magic way better than you did in your first and second year." Said Enid

"You think so?" said Millie

"We know so" said Maud, "Now come on, we've got to pack for our trip tomorrow"

Right after the meeting was over and everyone had left the great hall; Miss Hardbroom went rushing towards Miss Cackle.

"Miss Cackle, I'm really not sure if this visit is really appropriate," she said

"And why would you think that, Constance?" asked Miss Cackle

"Well, you know how much I don't like the idea of witches and wizards learning together and not only that but this school thinks it's appropriate for wizards to fly on broomsticks. Wizards on broomsticks! I find the whole idea of it ridiculous!"

"Yes I know you do but Constance this school is as good as any school in the district and besides I honestly don't there's anything wrong with wizards flying on broomsticks. Sure, it's a little bit off traditions but that doesn't mean they can't fly well. And anyways I've already confirmed to Albus that the girls, you and I would be more than happy to visit"

"If you say so, Headmistress" replied Miss Hardbroom. She folded her arms and materialized away like she always does


	2. The Arrival and Introductions

Chapter 2

"Alright, girls prepare the descent" said Miss Hardbroom as they flew on their broomsticks towards Hogwarts.

As they landed on the school grounds they approached Professor Dumbledore who stood in front of the school gates along with his staff members to welcome their guests.

"Amelia!" he greeted Miss Cackle, "It's been so long since I've seen you. How are things going with your school?"

"Oh, wonderful, Albus, just wonderful. The girls are all looking forward to meeting your students" said Miss Cackle, "Aren't we girls?"

"Yes Miss Cackle," the girls replied.

"What charming girls," said Professor Dumbledore, "Please, do come in."

Once they have been given a tour around the school the girls were settled into their dorms. Three girls to a room and Mildred shared hers with Enid and Maud.

"Wow this is great. It'll make our midnight feasts a lot more easier," said Enid.

"Yeah, no more sneaking about for the next few days" said Mildred.

Just then there was a knock on the door and in came Fenella and Griselda, two fourth years.

"Hey you lot," said Fenella, "Miss Cackle just wants us to let you all know to be finished packing in twenty minutes then head downstairs to the great hall with your hat and cloak."

"Alright, thanks" said Mildred and Fenella and Griselda left in an instance.

Once they've finished, the girls headed downstairs with their hat and cloak on just like Miss Cackle said. They lined up in the front of the great hall where they saw all the Hogwarts students sitting and chatting about.

"Now listen here everyone," said Dumbledore as the entire hall became silent, "For the next few days we will be having the girls of Cackle's Academy staying with us in this castle like I said so last night. And for those who weren't listening to me; Cackle's Academy is a school for witches and they perform magic in a different way than we do and they will be staying with us so that we may each experience a different kind of magic from one another. And now to welcome our guests let us all stand and sing our school song"

Once he had finished the whole school of Hogwarts stood up from their seats and began singing their school song.

As they sang Mildred, Enid and Maud bit their lips to prevent their laughter from escaping their mouths. They couldn't help but find the lyrics to the Hogwarts school song to be very funny.

Once the song had finished Dumbledore allowed the girls to leave their places and go sit and socialize with the Hogwarts students.

Mildred, Enid and Maud found three empty seats at a nearby table and went over to sit there.

"Hello," said a voice right next to them, "I'm Hermione Granger and that's Harry Potter and Ron Weasley," she introduced herself and two other boys sitting across from them.

"Hi," they both greeted

"Hi, I'm Mildred Hubble," replied Mildred, "But you can call me Millie and this is Enid Nightshade and that's Maud Moonshine."

"Hi," they both greeted

"So Cackle's Academy, what's that like?" asked Ron

"It's great," said Enid, "It's in a castle just like this one but a lot more smaller and its up in the hills surrounded by a forest."

"Cool. You guys ride on broomsticks?" asked Harry

"Of course," said Maud, "It's every witches' custom to have broomstick and be able to ride them."

"Does your school do any quidditch?" asked Harry

"No, unfortunately not," replied Millie, "Our teacher, Miss Hardbroom or HB as we like to call her, isn't really fond of that sport in fact she isn't fond of the idea of wizards riding on broomsticks."

"What does she have against wizards riding on broomsticks?" asked Harry

"She says its witch's custom to ride on broomsticks not wizards" replied Maud

"But don't worry about her, she's always acting like that," said Enid, "She's our potions teacher you see and she's absolutely horrifying. She's always yelling at us in class when we're getting something wrong in our potions, she always appears and disappears from nowhere which scares the daylights out of us and worst of all she favours Ethel Hallow." 

"That sounds a lot like our own potions teacher, Professor Snape. And who's Ethel Hallow?" asked Hermione

"She's this girl in our class who thinks she's so much better than us just because she gets straight A's and comes from a family of witches that date back to the medieval times" said Millie, "She's always trying to find some way to get us into trouble, especially me. I've almost been kicked out of school because of her."

"And again that sounds a lot like a particular class mate of ours," said Hermione with Ron and Harry nodding in agreement with her, knowing she was referring to Draco Malfoy.

"And speak of the devil," said Ron pointing towards the Slytherin table where they see Malfoy chatting away with two of the Cackle's girls. Mildred, Maud and Enid immediately recognized the two girls.

"That's Ethel!" said Millie, "And the one next to her is her best and only friend, Drusilla. Who's that their talking to?"

"That's Draco Malfoy," replied Harry, "And he's exactly how you described Ethel Hallow. He thinks he's so much better than everyone else because he's what people call "pureblood" which means he's got no drop of non-magic blood in his veins. He's always picking on us and he's always trying to find some way to humiliate us or get us into trouble."

"Then, it's no surprise Ethel and Drusilla made friends with him," said Enid and Maud and Millie nodded in agreement.

"Now one more thing before you all head off to bed," said Dumbledore, "Tomorrow classes will proceed as normal only now we will be having joint classes with each other Cackle's and Hogwarts. The only class that will be separate however will be any spell casting classes as I'm sure you've figured by now considering the different uses of magic. That is all now off to bed the lot of you."

"We'll see you in the morning then," said Hermione

"Yes of course," said Millie, "Goodnight," and with that Millie, Maud and Enid went back to their rooms and Harry, Ron and Hermione did the same.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The next morning the Mildred and her class had potions with Hogwarts' third years. They went into the classroom and Mildred, Maud and Enid sat with Harry, Ron and Hermione while Ethel and Drusilla sat with Malfoy and his cronies.

Professor Snape walked into the classroom and stood out in the front.

"Is that your potions teacher you told me about?" Mildred whispered to Hermione and she gave her a brief nod, "He's looks as terrifying as HB"

Before Snape could begin Miss Hardbroom all of a sudden appears in a blink of an eye in the classroom standing next to him, shocking everyone.

"And that's your potion teacher?" whispered Hermione and Mildred gave an unfortunate nod.

"You were right that really did scare the daylights out of me," Ron whispered to Enid

"Miss Hardbroom, may I ask why you are here?" asked Snape

"To teach potions of course," replied Miss Hardbroom, nonchalantly

"Professor Dumbledore said we'd be having joint classes he didn't say anything about joint teaching," said Snape furiously

"Well he did this morning," said Miss Hardbroom, handing Snape a note. He yanked it away from her hand and read it.

"Right then," he said scrunching up the note, "Let us not waste any more time now we should begin"

"Quite right, Professor Snape" replied Miss Hardbroom and the class began

The class were to brew an invisibility potion and it was two to a cauldron but the class had to pair up with someone from the other school. So Millie paired up with Hermione while Enid paired up Ron and Maud paired up with Harry.

Mildred remembered brewing up invisibility potion back in her first year although she was trying to make a laughter potion. She was worried about messing up in potions like she always did but Hermione reassured her that there was nothing to worry about.

Once the class was over everyone in class were said to have brewed a perfect invisibility potion after being inspecting by Snape and HB.

Mildred was relief she didn't mess anything up and had Hermione to thank for that since she was really the one who knew everything and helped brew a perfect potion.

They continued attending classes together until soon it was lunchtime. Maud, Enid, Ron and Hermione were already in the great hall while Millie and Harry were heading towards there whilst talking.

'So Millie, are your parents magic?" asked Harry

"No, actually they're not," replied Millie, "In fact I'm the first person to study magic in my entire family."

"So you're a muggleborn?" asked Harry

"Yes I am, do you have a problem with it?" asked Millie

"No, of course not," replied Harry, "My mother was a muggleborn and so is Hermione"

"Oh right of course," said Millie remembering Hermione telling her she was a muggleborn, "Sorry for the accusation, it's just that because I come from a non-magic family I didn't have a clue about magic when I went into my first year so I would always muck up something in spells or potions and that's why people call me the worst witch at Cackle's"

"Don't worry about it Millie," said Harry, "I was raised by my muggle uncle and aunt so I didn't have a clue about magic either until my first year. I didn't even know my parents were magic until I got my Hogwarts letter and sometimes the whole concept of magic is still pretty new to me. I'm sure you'll improve a lot just as I have, in fact I'm sure you have improved cause I haven't seen you mess up or anything since you've been here."

Mildred smiled and nodded, "Thanks, Harry"

Just as they were about to reach the great hall to join their friends for lunch Malfoy and his cronies were hanging around nearby with Ethel and Drusilla. Seeing Mildred and Harry approach; Malfoy stuck his foot out and tripped over Harry and he fell with a thud.

"Careful, Potter," said Malfoy smugly, "Wouldn't want to embarrass yourself in front of your new girlfriend, do ya?"

"Don't worry, Draco," said Ethel snidely, "Perhaps it'll be a new for Mildred, seeing someone else besides herself making a spectacle of themselves. It might even make her feel better about being the worst witch in the entire school."

"Shut up, Ethel," yelled Mildred as she helped Harry up

"Oh please, Mildred you know it's true," replied Ethel

"Of course it is," said Malfoy, "She's as useless and pathetic as every Mudblood there is!"

Mildred had had enough. She threw her hands to cast a non-verbal spell and a huge splash of green slime struck in Ethel and Draco's faces.

Harry gave a silent laugh before pulling Mildred away and running into the great hall before Malfoy or Ethel could do anything.

"We'll get you for that!" yelled Malfoy as he wiped the slime off his face.

Mildred and Harry laughed as they reached their friends and sat down with them

"Millie, how did you do that?" asked Harry

"Just something I learnt," replied Millie

"What are you two talking about? What happened?" asked Hermione

"Millie used a non-verbal spell to throw a chunk of green slime at Malfoy and Ethel," answered Harry

"Nice one Millie, didn't think you'd have it in you," said Enid

"And good on you, it's about time someone stood up to Malfoy," said Ron


	4. Trouble in Potions

Chapter 4

The third years had potions again the next day. Deciding to mix up a bit in their group Mildred paired up with Harry, Hermione with Enid and Maud with Ron. The potion they had that day was an enlargement potion.

Ethel and Malfoy worked together as always and still hadn't forgotten about Mildred humiliating them with her little green slime spell. This was their chance to get back at her.

While Harry walked away from the bench to collect some more ingredients and Mildred turned away from their cauldron Ethel took this chance and dropped something in their cauldron and quickly walked back to her bench. When Mildred and Harry returned to their cauldron it started to bubble up and spill everywhere.

"Potter, Hubble what is the meaning of this?" Exclaimed Snape

"We don't know sir" said Mildred "It just started bubbling up and spilling everywhere"

"Perhaps it was something you put in your cauldron, Mildred Hubble" snarled Miss Hardbroom "It wouldn't be the first time you did something like this"

"Or yours, Potter" said Snape "Now both of you clean up this mess and perhaps detention with me tonight where you will both brew up an enlargement potion without making any mistakes or else you'll just keep serving detention with me until you get it right."

"Excellent idea, Professor Snape," said Miss Hardbroom "And perhaps, Mildred, it will teach you to work harder in your studies if you ever wish to gain your Witch's Higher Certificate and graduate from this establishment."

And with that Professor Snape and Miss Hardbroom left their bench

After class Mildred and Harry were walking to their next class whilst talking about what went wrong in their potion

"I don't understand what I could've done wrong" said Mildred "And I always know what I do wrong in potions. But this time I was sure to be careful with reading the instructions and adding in the ingredients"

"So did I" said Harry "I'm sure someone must have sabotaged our potion."

"And I wouldn't mind betting it was Ethel or Malfoy. Probably their way of getting back at us for what you did to them outside the great hall"

"I agree with you, Harry" said Mildred "And besides it doesn't matter what they did because we get chance in detention tonight to redeem ourselves. We'll work hard and brew up the perfect enlargement potion and neither Ethel nor Malfoy can do anything to ruin it tonight."

"You're right Millie" said Harry

Ethel and Malfoy had listened to Mildred and Harry's conversation and decided to get them into more trouble.

Later that night Mildred and Harry entered the potion classroom to serve their detention. They both expected Snape to be there but instead it was Miss Hardbroom.

"Professor Snape is busy at the moment so I will be supervising your detention" said Miss Hardbroom as if she had read their minds "I've left a copy of the enlargement potion instructions on the bench. The ingredients have been set out in front of you some you need and some you don't. You have thirty minutes and I will be back shortly"

And with that Miss Hardbroom materialized out of the classroom.

"Does she ever leave the place like a normal person" asked Harry

"Unfortunately not" said Mildred "Come on, Harry we have to get started"

Ethel and Malfoy snuck into the classroom unnoticed, having planned on getting Mildred and Harry into more trouble like they had planned.

Their plan was once again to drop something into their cauldron and ruin their potion but this time what they had planned on dropping into would do much more than cause it to bubble up and spill everywhere it would literally explode.

But before Ethel and Malfoy could sneak over while Mildred and Harry tuned away from their cauldron Miss Hardbroom appeared before them

"May I ask what it is you two are doing here?" she asked

Ethel and Malfoy jumped back in shock, revealing themselves to Mildred and Harry

"What are you two doing here?" asked Harry

"Just what I asked," said Miss Hardbroom "Ethel Hallow, Draco Malfoy both of you explain yourselves or else I shall have to assume the worst and what is that in your hands, Ethel."

Ethel and Malfoy bowed their heads down in shame while Miss Hardbroom handed her hand out, expecting Ethel to hand over what she had in her hands. When she did Miss Hardbroom inspected the odd piece of coral very curiously.

"May I ask where you got this Ethel and Draco and why you have it?" asked Miss Hardbroom and again Ethel and Malfoy bowed their heads in shame, not saying anything "If you do not tell me I shall have to assume the worst"

Not knowing what to say that would get them out of trouble both Ethel and Malfoy continued to remain quiet.

"I hope you both weren't intending to drop this into Mildred and Harry's cauldron, because that would cause their potion to explode." Said Miss Hardbroom "And I hope you two didn't take this from Professor Snape's supply closet because he's the only person I know around here that keeps this kind of stuff."

All of it was true and Ethel knew she couldn't hide the truth any longer.

"Well Mildred threw slime in my face and she was asking for it" exclaimed Ethel.

"Ethel, what are you doing?" Malfoy asked furiously, not wanting to get into trouble.

"You two are in serious trouble" said Miss Hardbroom "I want 500 lines from each of you saying 'I must not ruin my fellow classmate's potions' and in addition you will both be cleaning the halls tomorrow at 6 in the morning. I suggest you both go get some sleep so you can wake up bright and early to start cleaning. And Mildred, Harry you will both continue with your potion. I'm sure you'll both make no mistakes now that you don't have anyone around to ruin your potion."

Mildred and Harry smiled and Miss Hardbroom smiled back at them before materializing.

"If only we could get Professor Snape to smile like that" said Harry jokingly and Mildred laughed.

The next morning; Ethel and Malfoy were up at 6 in the morning to clean the halls.

"I can't believe I'm doing this," said Ethel while kneeling down scrubbing the floors with a rag with Malfoy doing the same right next to her.

"Well if you had kept your both shut we wouldn't be here," said Malfoy

"Oh shut up" snapped Ethel, "we would've gotten into trouble either way"

Malfoy rolled his eyes and continued to scrub the floors.


	5. Secret Admirer

Chapter 5

As the sun rose it filled the room with pure sunshine, awakening Mildred, Maud and Enid.

The girls got up and began to get dressed for class when Mildred noticed a small package on her night stand.

"Hey, what's that?" asked Mildred, pointing at the package.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you." Said Enid "When you were in detention last night this little package came for you."

"Who was it from?" asked Mildred.

"Don't know" said Enid "It just says to Mildred Hubble, It doesn't say who it was from"

"I wonder what it is" said Maud.

Mildred opened the package and it was a beautiful golden heart-shaped locket with an emerald in the middle.

"Wow, it's beautiful" said Maud

"Yeah it is. Isn't it?" said Mildred "I wonder who sent it"

"Well in my opinion," said Enid "I think it's from Harry."

"I think so too," said Maud.

"What?" exclaimed Millie, "Don't be silly."

"Oh come on, Millie. You guys have been really friendly to each other ever since we got here and we've seen the way he looks at you if he doesn't have a crush on you then I don't know what it is. There really isn't anyone else I can think of who could've sent it." Said Maud

"And besides," said Enid "We all see the way you look at him as well. Admit it you like him too"

Mildred smiled at herself. She had to admit it she had developed a small crush on Harry since they met and became friends and was hoping that maybe he felt the same way.

"It would be nice if it was from him but it just seems too good to be true" said Mildred.

"Don't worry I'll investigate" said Enid "Today we have potions and since I've already worked with Ron and Hermione I'll be working with Harry today. Then I'll casually let it slip that you got the locket and ask if he knew anything about it then I'll report back."

"Oh please don't, Enid" moaned Millie

"Oh come on Millie," said Enid "How else are you gonna find out who sent you that locket."

Mildred remained silent. She knew Enid was right and she would be really happy if it was from Harry.

"All right" said Millie, agreeing for Enid to go along with her plan

The three then went down to the Great Hall to have breakfast where Harry, Ron and Hermione were already there and sat down with them.

"Morning guys," they all greeted each other.

Hermione suddenly noticed the locket Mildred was wearing around her neck.

"Nice necklace, Millie" she said "where did you get it?"

"It was sent to me" replied Millie

"From who?" asked Ron.

"I don't know," replied Mildred "There wasn't a note or anything"

"She's got a secret admirer" smirked Maud.

"Wow" exclaimed Hermione, smirking "You've only been here for two days and you've already caught someone's eye"

"Wonder who it is," said Ron

"I have to admit whoever sent it really does have nice taste." Said Harry "It looks really good on you, Millie"

"Thanks, Harry" said Millie.

Enid smirks at what Harry had just said.

"What are smirking about, Enid?" asked Harry

"Oh just…..stuff" replied Enid, unable to contain her smirk.


	6. A Huge Discovery

Chapter 6

The gang began heading off to potions. Today they were to work in pairs to brew a memory potion. Mildred worked with Ron, Maud with Hermione and Enid with Harry just like she said where she began interrogating Harry.

"So Harry that's a really nice locket Mildred has," said Enid

"Yeah, I know," said Harry "I wonder who sent it to her"

"Look, Harry," said Enid "I know you've got a crush on Mildred so you're the only one who could've sent it to her. Don't be embarrassed to tell her yourself cause I know she likes you as well so just tell her it was you that sent the locket then ask her out."

"Enid, I'm going to be one hundred per cent honest with you" said Harry "I do like Millie, I really do but it wasn't me that sent her the locket"

Enid was shocked, "Are you sure?" asked Enid.

"Positive" replied Harry.

"But you admit you do like her?" asked Enid.

"Yes, I do, I really do." Said Harry "She's really nice and she really gets me but I just wasn't sure if she felt the same way. But you said so yourself she does like me?"

"Absolutely," said Enid "And now that you know she feels the same way you should ask her out."

"I don't think so," said Harry

"What?" exclaimed Enid, quietly "Why not? You like her don't you?"

"Of course I do. It's just…."

"What? Come one, Harry, you can tell me"

"She's got a secret admirer and whoever it is will probably have a better shot with her"

"What are you talking about? Mildred likes you. She doesn't even know who this secret admirer of hers is so how would she know if she's even going to like him. In fact when she got the locket this morning she was really hoping it would be from you."

"Really?" asked Harry in disbelief

"Of course. So stop worrying about her rejecting you and liking this pother bloke cause she won't. Ask her out." Said Enid

"Alright, I'll do it." Said Harry, "I'll ask her to the Hogsmeade trip this weekend"

Later that afternoon Mildred and Maud were hanging around in their dormitory when Enid came in.

"So?" asked Maud

"So, what?" asked Enid.

Mildred rolled her eyes, "How did it go with Harry?" asked Mildred.

"Oh, right of course," exclaimed Enid "Well, I found out it wasn't Harry that sent you the locket…"

Before Enid could continue Mildred exclaimed, "I knew it! I knew it was too good to be true."

"Calm down Millie and let me finish," said Enid "Harry may not have sent you that locket but that doesn't mean he doesn't have a crush on you."

Mildred's face suddenly brightened up as Enid said this. Was it true? Did Harry really have a crush on her?

"Wait, are you saying what I think you're saying?" asked Mildred.

"Indeed I am," said Enid, smirking, "Harry admitted to having a crush on you and I managed to convince him to ask you out."

"What?!" exclaimed Mildred in disbelief "Are you serious? You better not be messing with me, Enid"

"I would never do that to you Millie," said Enid "I'm serious. Any minute now he'll be asking you to the upcoming trip to Hogsmeade this weekend."

Millie could hardly believe what she was hearing. Harry does like her and he's going to ask her out. She could hardly contain all the happiness that was filling within her. But at the same time she was nervous about the date and was worried she would make a fool of herself and make Harry lose interest in her.

"Oh, no what if I mess up on this date? What if I make a spectacle of myself and Harry never talks to me again? What if Ethel finds out and ruins the date?" she exclaimed.

"Relax, Millie," said Maud, trying to comfort her friend "You're not going to make a fool of yourself. Just be confident, be yourself and you'll be fine. As for Ethel, Enid and I will make sure she doesn't ruin anything for you and Harry. Won't we, Enid?"

"Of course, Maud" said Enid "There's no way we're letting Ethel ruin your first date with Harry."

"Thanks you guys," said Millie, "You're the best friends ever."

Later that day Mildred was walking down the corridors when she almost bumped into Harry.

"Oh, sorry there Harry" she said.

"That's ok, Millie," said Harry, "Actually I'm glad you bumped into me cause I was wondering if you'd like to come with me to Hogsmeade this weekend. You know like on a date?"

Mildred smiled, "I'd love to," she said.

"Great," exclaimed Harry, "How about say we meet in the great hall at around nine o'clock?"

"That sounds great, I'll see you there" said Mildred.

"Yeah, see ya," said Harry as Mildred walked away.

Harry couldn't help but smile the rest of the day. He had a date with the girl of his dreams and he felt like the happiest guy in the world.


End file.
